Student Council
Student Council are another main plot in the manga, "Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo". Description coming soon, administration of school&stuff * President * Secretary * Clerk * Treasurer * Vice-Presidents colours of needles, ch. 95 +/- 5 Plot Supernatural Studies Club's Restoration Arc In their meeting, the members of the Student Council discuss the many complaints left against the school's problem child, Ryu Yamada. When the president questions further, it is revealed that Yamada may be expelled today. Then news came to the student council about Ryu and about the peeping tom incident. Although some of the Student Council mull over how peculiar it is for both Ryu's impending expulsion and the peeping tom incident to have been resolved so smoothly, the president could care less since it means less work for him. Unlike the president, however, Toranosuke Miyamura suddenly leaves the lounge, and smiles as he expresses his desire to meet Ryu and Urara. Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Volume 1, Chapter 2 In the Student Council Lounge, the President is extremely surprised, to the extent of spilling his tea, that Urara wants to go to college. The president compliments Toranosuke. Mikoto states that it brought favor to Miyamura, and that Nene needs to catch up.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Volume 1, Chapter 5 One day, Ryu busts into the Student Council Lounge, asking the President why he is withholding the Supernatural Studies Club's budget. The President is unmoved by Ryu's entrance, and even questions his identity. Toranosuke intervenes and explains to the President that Ryu is the guy who almost got expelled. However, Haruma clearly does not remember. Toranosuke explains that the President loves girls, but does not pay attention to boys. He informs Ryu that he, Toranosuke, is the only boy in the Student Council. Ryu threatens the President to remember his name, which Haruma indifferently states that he will remember. However, he does not, proving true when he calls Ryu by the name "Suzuki," and asks him if he needed something. Toranosuke and Ryu give up and go back to the club room. Once again, as girls, Ryu and Toranosuke arrived at the Student Council Lounge, and act cutsie with Haruma for the money. However, Ryu and Toranosuke's disguises does not fool Haruma, who announces that Ryu has returned.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Volume 2, Chapter 11 Haruma announces that he was aware of Ryu's body switching abilities, pointing out that he is also well aware of Toranosuke's presence. Toranosuke questions Haruma, asking him if he was suspecting them like he did at the beginning, with the latter responding affirmatively; informing them that now his suspicions have been cleared, as they smell nothing like women. Haruma question their reasons for being here, much to Ryu's anger, who repeats that the Supernatural Studies Club needs money. Haruma agrees and claims that he will give the club money, but on one condition, being that Ryu will settle a matter for the Student Council. Ryu agrees to do it, but needs Haruma to tell him what that certain request is. Haruma pulls Ryu towards the window to show him the old school building. Haruma explains that there is a project to tear down the old building and reconstruct a new one. Many clubs are using the building as their club room and they need an unanimous agreement from the club leaders to move out before they can start construction. However, the archery team's captain does not consent. That being noted, Ryu's job is to convince the archery captain to move out of the building.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Volume 2, Chapter 12 Cultural Festival Arc When Ryu and Toranosuke take the application for their Yakisoba Noodle Bread Shop to the Student Council, Haruma denies it. After telling the boys that, as a culture club, they should find something they call all participate in, he accuses them of being busy with their Witch Hunting, shocking them. Ryu looks at Toranosuke, but he shakes his head. Just then Asuka enters the room and congratulates Ryu on stopping the fire. Returning to the topic at hand, Haruma tells the boys that if they deal with a group of trouble makers, he will accept their idea. Ryu initially disagrees, but Haruma stops him midway and explains that it is a Witch.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Volume 5, Chapter 42 Suddenly, Ryu running towards the Student Council and confronting Haruma, asking for an explanation for the destroyed club room. Submitting, Haruma states that he will explain Noa's intentions, which involve the removal of the other Witches in Suzaku High School.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Volume 6, Chapter 44 Repeating what Haruma just said, Ryu ponders what she will gain from erasing the other Witches. Haruma reminds Ryu that the Witch Powers are something inherited by students of Suzaku High School. Haruma then reveals to Ryu that Noa's group was the culprit behind the fire in the old school building. And by Ryu preventing it, they became aware of Maria's Witch Power. Angry, Ryu yells at Haruma for not telling him sooner, but the latter claims that it was information only he knew, and rather he should be thanking him for speaking about it. Seconds later, Ryu wonders how she knows so much about the Witches, with Haruma explaining that she has the second volume of the Witch notes. Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Volume 6, Chapter 45 Haruma looks out the window, witnessing Ryu's conversation with Noa and announcing that the Culture Festival is tomorrow. At the same time, Asuka reminds him that it is time to elect his successor. He takes out images of Toranosuke and Nene, admitting that he would love to give them the role. But notes that there is one more problem he has to deal with, taking out an image of a male student.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Volume 6, Chapter 51 Witch Hunting Arc In the Student Council office, Asuka locks the doors behind her and questions Ryu's presence.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Volume 7, Chapter 54 Ryu sits in a couch as Asuka assures him that Haruma will be with him shortly. After Ryu laments over Haruma's tardiness, the latter walks in, with flowers around his neck, expressing his fun experience at the festival. Ryu asks Haruma if they can speak in private, which he allows, with Asuka standing next to him. Ryu dismisses her presence and decides to push forward with the plan regardless. He tricks Haruma, and jumps to kiss him, but before he is able to, Asuka kicks him in the face, sending him away from the President and landing unconscious on the floor. Haruma questions what they will do which such a ruffian now, but Asuka asks him to leave it to her.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Volume 7, Chapter 55 Ryu gets another chance to speak to Haruma, courtesy of Asuka, but is shocked upon hearing him claim that he has yet to elect his successor, explaining that he still cannot decide. However, Ryu reminds Haruma that he needs to know by the time he leaves the office, prompting the latter to claim that this should be settled with a game. He gazes at Ryu, revealing that there are Seven Witches in the school. Ryu begins to count, ending up with five girls and two boys, but is told that boys do not count. Ryu restates that he is then missing two Witches, but Haruma reminds him that Asuka is a Witch herself, but had her power stolen by Shinichi. Returning to the topic at hand, he tells Ryu that whoever locates the final Witch will be named the new president. Asuka complements Haruma on the thought out plan, which leads Ryu to question their relationship. Haruma solely claims that without Asuka he would not be where he is now.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Volume 7, Chapter 56 The two then head to Haruma's office, reporting the news that the seventh witch is Kiku Sonoyama, a teacher, albeit he claims that they are wrong. Disappointed, they begin to walk out the room as Haruma cheers them on.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Volume 8, Chapter 61 The following morning, Ryu arrives to Haruma's office. Once Haruma asks him for the name of the Seventh Witch, Ryu reveals it to be Rika Saionji from Class F-1, a Senior. With a blank expression, Mikoto jumps over Ryu, landing alongside Haruma and opening a ball containing a congratulatory sign as Haruma announces that he is correct. The display does not amuse Ryu, saddening Haruma, who spent three days making noted item. Haruma quickly returns to the topic at hand, questioning if Ryu had a vision and thus is why he swapped bodies, as he predicted Shinichi to be the one to win the game. Ryu wonders how he can be so smart. Haruma questions how he found out, only to be told that Toranosuke's sister was the one who helped him. After Ryu claims that losing the memories of the Witches is no big deal, Haruma closes up on him and states his new interest in him; expressing that if he is in need, he can come to his office. However, Ryu reminds him that he will be losing his memories, leading Haruma to ponder what he means. Albeit, before the conversation can progress, Ryu leaves the room.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Volume 8, Chapter 65 Rushing into the Student Council office, Ryu demands that Haruma explains himself. Putting his hand on his forehead, he announces that he was right to believe that Ryu had the wrong idea. He listens as Haruma begins to explain that this solely happened because Ryu cannot be affected by the Witch powers. He also reveals that only the President may know of the seven Witches, which is why he was forced to make the decision, explaining to Ryu that the memories will never return to his friends. Haruma hugs him, asking him to forgive him, but Ryu pushes him away, reminding him that he does not mind if he is forgotten. Haruma suggests that Ryu should become the next president, but he refuses. Albeit, he assures him that Toranosuke will be the next President. He asks Ryu what he plans on doing next, wondering if he will go back to his friends. He offers to introduce Toranosuke to him, but Ryu begs him not to. He then leaves the office.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Volume 8, Chapter 67 Ryu and Shinichi head to Haruma's office and knock the door down, causing a ruckus. Haruma ignores them, talking on the phone. Just then, Mikoto comes from the side and kicks Ryu and Shinichi in the face. Mikoto tells them to wait for Haruma to get off the phone. Once he does, he greets them and asks what they are after. Eventually, Ryu explains his situation, but Haruma assures him that the memories cannot be returned. Regardless, Ryu is confident that there must be a way. Haruma insist, claiming that not even Rika may know. He also admits that now that the Witches have forgotten Ryu, they have gone wild. He asks him for details, only to be told that Nene continues to increase her army, Maria is using her powers to have her way with the school, Meiko has cut off all type of communication with everyone, and Noa has returned to her old antics. With more work coming in for Haruma, he tells Ryu and Shinichi to leave, with Mikoto standing behind him and glaring at the two.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Volume 9, Chapter 71 At the council room, Mikoto informs the president that Nene had withdrawn herself from the competition and disbanded her entire squad. The president then shows Mikoto a photo of Nene and Ryu, which surprises her. He then suspects that Nene's memory was somehow restored. The next morning, Rika is having a conversation with Haruma and Mikoto, revealing that her power does not work more than once on the same people, amusing them. The president then declares that Ryu now has his undivided attention.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Volume 9, Chapter 75 The Ryu, Nene, and Shinichi set off to restore the Witches' memories. However, the student council has already taken the first step, announcing that there is a harasser in the school. Shinichi and Nene stare at Ryu. The Student Council knows that Rika's power will not work twice, therefore they're very defensive; realizing that Ryu may try to kiss them outside of school, they send Mikoto to spy on him.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Volume 9, Chapter 76 At the Student Council office, Haruma is informed that Ryu has already captured four Witches. Jun is then given some paper to make a delivery, while Haruma claims that it is time for him to make a move.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Volume 10, Chapter 79 All of the Witches receive a letter from the Student Council instructing them to head to a specific room, which Nene claims is where the ritual will be held. Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Volume 10, Chapter 80 Ryu rushes to Haruma's office after realizing that the person pretending to be Urara is Mikoto, confronting the President for his actions. He questions if he can help with anything, angering Ryu and causing him to ask him where he is hiding Urara, revealing that he knows Mikoto has control of her body. Haruma explains that Mikoto was caught kissing on school grounds, and thus was suspended for three days. He also warns Ryu that only members of the council may visit those who are suspended, informing him that Nene was stripped from said position. As he heads to walk out the door, Ryu assures Haruma that this does not mean he is victorious.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Volume 10, Chapter 81 Leona admits that Yamazaki became Student Council President for her sake.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Volume 10, Chapter 83 Leona heads to the Student Council office, meeting Haruma as he walks out of the room. He turns to look at her as she calls his name, but Haruma does not recognize her. He tells her that school is closing and she should head on home. As she walks pass him, she tells him that she wishes they can meet again one day. Leona leaves, while Haruma watches on with tears, questioning what is happening. Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Volume 10, Chapter 85 Ryu talks to Toranosuke, telling him of his adventure with Urara. However, the latter's mind is elsewhere. He asks Ryu who should be the next vice president for the Student Council. Ryu dismisses him, reminding him that he should ask someone from the Council. Albeit, Toranosuke announces that he is asking him because he will be his secretary, making him cough out his food. Toranosuke also tells him that he will not have any time for dates, as they will be rather busy from now and on.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Volume 11, Chapter 91 Student Council Formation Arc History Former Student Council Former Student Council President Yamazaki became president for Leona. Even after he lost his memories due to Rika' magic, he still continued even he didn't knew why is he running for president. He was supported by Rika to be president. Haruma chose Asuka to be his secretary. Toranosuke and Nene became the Vice President and Inose became the Clerk and Treasurer. Present Student Council Nene, Toranosuke and Shinichi are battling for presidency. Yamazaki made them guess who is the seventh witch and the one who can guess will be his successor as President. Toranosuke won due to Yamada knowing Rika's identity. Nene was removed from being a Student council member due to helping Yamada and Shinichi regain the memories of the other witches that was caused by Rika's magic. After the Witch Hunting Arc, Toranosuke became president and made Yamada his secretary. He also chose Nene to be the clerk and Shinichi to be the Treasurer. Kurosaki and Arisugawa were chosen as Vice president from the First-year students. Members 2010-2011 Student Council The Student Council during one year before the story. 2011-November 2012 Term Student Council The Student Council from chapter 1 to chapter 90. November 2012-February 2013 Term Second Student Council As of chapter 91, Toranosuke Miyamura became the president, forming the new student council . February 2013 Term First Student Council as of Chapter 172. Reference Category:Organizations